To Love the Unexpected
by Nezumi's Cheese
Summary: <html><head></head>Never in a million years would Yao dream of falling in love with a psychotic, clearly-insane, stalking meglomaniac otherwise known as his northern neighbor, Ivan. However, as soon as Yao confesses, Ivan rejects him? That was unexpected... Rochu oneshot.</html>


…So, this is my first Hetalia fic. Excuse the lame cheesy title. I was introduced to this anime by a close friend of mine, Danny. Well, his birthday's coming up next week and I wanted to write something for him. I love to talk to him in my Spanish class. One of the special things about him is that…he's a SUPPORTER of Hetalia yaoi pairings and he loves RoChu. Happy birthday, amigo! I apologize if my version of China and Russia are OOC. Let's just see how this goes, yeah?

His challenge: Write a fic where China actively chases after Russia. Make sure China's still uke though.

Warning: Possible OC-ness, yaoi, use of human names, meh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

/

Yao clenched his chest at a sudden revelation. The revelation frightened him to the point where he couldn't believe it or himself. The Chinese man breathed heavily before pinching himself lightly on the arm as if, trying to wake himself up from a bad dream. He was alone in his dark bedroom, surrounded with his beloved Shinatty-chan collection. However, not even the biggest Shinatty-chan plush doll can calm his senses down. He already had the doll next to him on his bed and Shinatty-chan only stared at him with her black glass eyes blankly.

Why did this happen? How did this happen? Never in a million years would Yao ever dream of falling in love with a psychotic, clearly-insane, huge megalomaniac otherwise known as his northern neighbor, Ivan Braginski.

He was China, the oldest nation! He was not a teenage Asian boy with hormones in overdrive! Aiyah! This was not supposed to be some yaoi manga produced from the mind of some incompetent Japanese fool with a perverted and sick fetish for vulnerable pretty girly men being dominated by manlier girly men. Seriously, what in the name of all Chinese dragons was happening to him?

Yao did not understand why he liked the Russia. Sure, Ivan had a nice body build, a cute face when he wasn't kolkolkol-ing, and a sweet person overall when he wasn't exerting his urge to kill or lynch someone. Besides, the Chinese man found the way Ivan pursuing him quite endear- No! He did not like the dangerous man. His boss would be disappointed in him for falling in love with such an unstable nation.

"Aiyah! Why, aru?" Yao cried out, taking his big Shinatty-chan plushie and hugging it as he fell on his bed in defeat. He shut his eyes in frustration and let out a weary moan.

Last week, Yao thought that he simply just enjoyed the attention he received from Ivan. After all, the Chinese man was bullied by Alfred and Arthur for food and money. And by Chinese dragons, Alfred, the amount of money that the American promised to pay him back…was simply incredible. Arthur was just a pompous asshole. Then, Ivan, in his demented sick way, lavished him with-mostly unwanted-attention.

The Russian always stalked him in either a Panda or Shinatty-chan suit. Ivan had a way of appearing almost _everywhere _Yao was at the moment. Yao could be busy in the kitchen, making dumplings and humming a traditional Chinese tune, when Ivan can suddenly pop out of the oven. Then, in a sweet honey-dripping and sugar-laced voice, Ivan juts out his bottom lip, stares at him with expectant and soft amethyst eyes, and says, "Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

Yao would've swoon and squeal like a girl at the Russian's cute and hopeful expression if the Russian did not pop out of unexpected places and repeated the same goddamn question over and over again. It did not help that Ivan tried to threaten him by walking over to his sink and ripping out his faucet pipe violently before waving it menacingly.

Anyway, back to the point, last week, Yao managed to convince himself that he, in fact, was not in love with the Russian brute. He was just…lonely. The Chinese man was content with that theory until Kiku came along and pointed out some things that made him doubt the theory.

Flashback:

_"Ugh! Ivan is such an insufferable jerk, aru! Breaking into my house and taking what he pleases! Did you know what he did last time in my house? He took all of my clothing and replaced them with skimpy cheap imitations of cheongsams! Then, he defiled all of my dear Shinatty-chan treasures with marker and the words, "Property of Mother Russia!" Aiyah! Luckily, it was not permanent marker and I was able to wash them off, aru!" The Chinese nation roared angrily as he stomped across his younger brother's living room._

_Sitting at the kotatsu, Kiku took a sip of his tea and set it down calmly. The Japanese man blinked his eyes wearily as he watched his older brother scream Chinese curses in frustration. Why must he put up with this uncouth yelling for five long hours?_

_"Yao-nii, I understand that the invasion of privacy has your head reeling over with distress but please, try to calm yourself down. I will gladly try to help any way I can." Kiku answered serenely. Xiang would've been insulted by Yao's statement about cheongsams. Kiku knew he should had known better after Ivan came by five days ago to buy cheongsams from him. He certainly should had been more wary after Ivan read off the requested dress measurements off a piece of paper that suspiciously looked like a copy of Yao's dental records._

_"Ugh, you don't understand! I can't stand it when Ivan breaks into my house and follows me around, assaulting me whenever he feels like it, aru!" Yao cried out. His face was red from yelling._

_Kiku sighed once more before tapping his fingers lightly on the table. "Yao-nii, it seems you always visit me once a week to talk about your problems with the Russian. You seem to like to talk about him quite a lot."_

_"Of course! With that brute is ruining my life; I can't find a way to focus on anything else!"_

_Kiku laced his fingers together. "If you don't mind me asking, do you like Ivan-san?"_

_The effect of the question was almost immediate. Yao's face flushed red with embarrassment and anger. Kiku almost laughed at the way his older brother was trying to keep his feelings in tact._

_"Shen me? Hahaha, quite a sense of humor you have there, aru!" Kiku cocked a curious eyebrow as he watched Yao let out a forced laugh and a smile._

_"I do not mean to insult you or question your preference but the way that you just talk about Ivan piques my interest. Yao-nii, you should ask yourself if you like the Russian. You had some diplomatic relations with him in the past so, maybe…"_

_"Aiyah, stop saying such silly things. I do not have feelings for that jerk." China let out a sheepish chuckle, running his hands through his ebony black hair nervously._

_"Then, why do you take so much pleasure of talking about him very much? Every time you visit me for tea, you always manage to include Ivan-san in the conversation and talk about him for hours. Besides, the Russian seems to like you very much." Japan's eyes stared at him piercingly, making the other shook a little under his stare. Yao was silent. "You should take responsibility for those feelings, Yao-nii."_

Flashback end

Yao wished Kiku was wrong. However, much to Yao's dismay, the Japanese man pointed out some strong points. To further his dismay, Yao could not stop thinking about those things and the Russian brute. However, Kiku was right. If Yao was having these conflicting feelings, he should try to sort them out and take responsibility.

_A week later at the World Conference…._

Why the hell was he doing this? What ever possessed him to "confront these feelings and take responsibility?" This was crazy and lunatic! However, he knew that his calm and hardworking nature prevented him from ignoring that feeling and he knew that he had to face it sooner or later. This was why he was going to place the confession on Ivan's plate after the World Conference.

Yao tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, wanting nothing more than to get this confession done and over with. He just told himself, "Confess to the jerk, figure out if he likes you back, and see what happens after that. It's just a stupid experiment to 'take responsibility,' anyway." He punched his chest lightly to stop his heart from beating so fast after Ivan offered a small smile in his direction.

"And so, again, this superhero for the world is needed! I will not be taking any objections!" Alfred proclaimed triumphantly with a grin as he stood on the table. A majority of the nations paid little attention.

"You're bloody crazy! Get down from that table, you git!" Arthur snarled out, slamming his fist into the poor wooden table. "Call the meeting off! It's going nowhere anyway!"

"Eh, Iggy, you're just jealous that you didn't come up with the idea before."

"As the future holder of world domination, when everyone becomes one with Russia, a ridiculous proposition such as yours, Mr. America, will reward me the pleasure of impaling your sorry body on a fruit cabob stick." Ivan spoke up cutely. "So, please, do speak more so you can be distracted long enough in your silly speech for me to come over and beat you to the bloody pulp from behind with my new shiny faucet."

Arthur paled as Alfred laughed boisterously. "You know nothing, you Commie bastard!"

"OI! This jest has gone far too long!" Ludwig's voice boomed impatiently over the table as he stood up.

"Eh, but-"

"This meeting is over!"

Finally, all the nations turned their heads in interest before getting up and leaving the room. Ivan got up to leave until he felt a hand tug on the sleeve of his coat. His purple eyes looked down in surprise to see the Chinese man grabbing onto his coat.

"You need something, Yao-Yao?" Ivan asked sweetly. He watched silently as the other's expression turned into one of embarrassment.

"C-can I talk to you outside alone, aru?"

Ivan was, of course, confused but nevertheless, smiled brightly and nodded. The two stepped outside the room and waited until every other nation was out of sight. Yao faced the Russian nation and took a deep breath.

"I like you." Yao answered breathlessly. Ivan's eyes widened slightly before he flashed a soft and calm smile.

"So this means you will become one with Russia, da?" Ivan's eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas. Unfortunately, this was not the response Yao was looking for.

"Wait, no! I mean, I actually just want to be with you for a little while." Yao turned bright red before bowing his head and muttering, "Such a shameful act….Someone, please shoot me out of my misery…"

"I see…"

"Please answer quickly. I-I have to ask Japan for some things, aru."

"I am not interested."

Ivan turned his heels and walked away calmly from a gaping Yao who was left wondering what the hell just happened.

Yao blinked once. Then twice. Then, he scratched his head as he finally processed what happened. Ivan rejected him. Wait, what? This was the same Ivan who stalked him for the past couple of years and violated his privacy, right? He….rejected him?

_A few weeks later after running into him at one of America's "world party bashes"_

Yao thought his feelings would go away after that day he was rejected. But for some bizarre reasons, those foolish feelings of want and yearning refused to dissipate. Although the Russian rejected him, Ivan continued to fulfill his bizarre schedule of defiling his property with the mark of Russia. So, Yao decided to try again at Alfred's party. He wrinkled his face as he saw Lovino and Antonio sucking face. He winced in disgust even more after he saw his own brother, Kiku, dancing and singing like an idiot with Feliciano. The two of them were clearly drunk. Finally, he reached the tall Russian.

"U-um, Ivan."

"Da?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Go out?"

"Yes, aru. You know, just for a short while."

"Oh, sure~."

Ivan took Yao's hand and gracefully guided him through Alfred's crowded manor. They swiftly dodged a singing Arthur who managed to get his hands on a guitar from gods knows where. They passed Alfred who was busy stripping on a poker table, singing every Britney Spears song imaginable. The American was surrounded by at least, twenty empty alcohol bottles. Ivan deftly evaded Francis's attempt to kiss him before purposely tipping over a nearby glass of spiked punch on the table on Feliks. The Polish man yelled obscenities and threw a fit as his "favorite pink and sparkly dress shirt was totally ruined by the fugly Russian."

Finally, the two made it out of the mansion and into the clear and cool outdoors. Ivan let go of Yao's hand before taking a big intake of air.

"Ah, being outside is good. Away from that capitalist pig, da?" Ivan remarked in a happy voice. Yao did not answer but felt his heart flutter at the other's carefree expression.

"Y-you were really serious about going out with me, aru?" the Chinese man stuttered out.

"Well, yes. We are outside now. That is going out, da?" Ivan turned to him with a perplexed expression. Yao felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"…S-shen me?" An unknown feeling ripped through his body, making his chest hurt. Yao did not like the feeling one bit.

_A couple of months later at the next World Conference…_

Why did he still have feelings for that oblivious Russian? What curse was put on him to drive him into pursuing Ivan? What curse was there to make him march to the nearest flower shop and buy a bouquet of sunflowers? What curse was there to make him do these silly things?

Yao made sure to come early and skipped his breakfast (his stomach cried out in agony) to wait for the Russian next to the bathroom. The Asian smelled the gentle waft of the sunflowers in his hand as he waited near the door. Francis did say that flowers were a perfect way of getting your feelings across. He knew that Ivan always tend to come early many times to send one of his "slaves" to poison the conference room's food cabinet and particularly put an extra dose of poison in the hamburger and soda shelves. Ivan also came here at night to hide from his sister, Natalia periodically when his house was invaded with her presence. After hearing from Toris, Yao assumed that Ivan was here, quivering in the bathroom, after successfully sacrificing Toris and evading his sister once more.

The Chinese man shuffled his feet before he spotted the bathroom door open slowly and saw a platinum blond head stick out tentatively. Yao almost chuckled after seeing Ivan let out a relieved sigh and step out of the bathroom still a bit warily. It didn't take the Russian long to spot Yao.

"Ah, Yao-Yao, privyet~!" he greeted happily before walking over.

"N-ni hao." Yao stuttered out before thrusting the flower bouquet in Ivan's chest. The tall blond became confused but happy.

"Ah, these are for me? I love sunflowers!" Ivan took the flowers whole-heartedly.

"…Shi." Yao felt his heart flutter slightly at the taller man's content expression. "J-just don't tell anyone I gave you them."

"You become one with Mother Russia now, da~?" The Russian answered with a tint of hopefulness in his voice.

"….No, aru." Yao sighed as he saw Ivan's happy expression fall. A moment of awkward silence passed between them.

"I enjoy these sunflowers though." The platinum blond patted Yao on the shoulder awkwardly before walking off, sniffing and gripping the sunflowers pleasantly.

Yao stared off to the wall in front of him and sank to his knees as his strength suddenly disappeared. People always said that the third time's the charm but the only thing that changed was his pride. His pride was stomped to bits. The Chinese man felt water gathering at his eyes and his saliva becoming thick in his mouth as he found it hard to swallow. He swallowed thickly and wiped the water from his eyes.

"Aiyah….this is not like me." The same feeling that attacked him at Alfred's block party came back once more except with more dread and hopelessness and increased tenfold. Despite Ivan's stalking, it was clear to Yao that the Russian had no interest in dating him. He felt his eyes water once more before involuntarily letting out a soft shuddery whimper of defeat and sorrow. What was he to do now?

Yao forced himself to stand up and dusted off the imaginary dust off his Chinese silk brocade. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his face of tears and melancholy. There was a World Conference that he needed to attend and hell, if he would let anyone, especially Ivan, see him crying. He steeled his defenses and prepared himself for the meeting.

About thirty minutes later, every nation gathered into the conference room with thoughts filled with everything except the conference. Yao forced himself not to look at Ivan who stole glances at him.

"So, of course, the Depression over at my place must have the whole group of you guys running in distress! After all, my economy is what makes the world goes round! However, even a hero has his difficulties and needs the help and support of his people!" Alfred shouted jubilantly. "So, I propose that we all try partnering up to become a hero and sidekick!"

Spain spoke for the world as he uttered his response to Alfred's difficult proposition. "…Que?"

"Well, since it will take me a REALLY long time to get help to all of you! I decide to kill two birds with one stone! We'll partner up with someone and work with them to stabilize this world's economy! At least, until I'm able to come up with a promising hero solution to help you all!" Arthur thumped his chest with his thumb. "You can count on me!"

The nations murmured among themselves pensively, unable to process what the American just said. Then, collective gasps and yells of panic and horror circulated the room. The world was in chaos and disbelief. A very late reaction.

"Usually, I would tell you to bugger off but part of our economies is built also on tourism. Knowing the Americans, they're usually the ones to travel to other countries. With the Depression at Alfred's place, that can take a toll on our health. I cannot believe I'm saying this but I have to agree with Alfred's proposal. Having another nation help and share its economy with us can prove beneficial until Alfred stops wanking and finally brings himself out of Depression. " Arthur sighed in thought. "I did not know that Depression also affects a great deal of your tourism industry."

"Ve~ I wanna marry Luddy!"

"Feliciano, he's talking about establishing a temporary treaty between countries until we're able to stabilize our own economies by ourselves! Not marrying!" Ludwig shouted, blushing at the Italian's outburst.

"Haha! Never doubt the hero! Everyone, just pick someone to share your economy with so you can stabilize your economy long enough for me to swoop down and save the day! Just until I come up with a solution!" Alfred laughed heartily. The nations muttered in consideration before nodding and accepting his proposal. "Everyone, find a partner! I choose you, Iggy!"

"What? Bloody hell!"

After a few minutes of shuffling around, almost every nation found a partner and were busy negotiating when should their bosses meet.

"Alright! Has everyone found a partner? How about you, Yao? Commie Bastard?"

"I-I don't know, aru." Again, Yao avoided eyes with Ivan.

"Aniki, I'll help you, da-ze! After all, your breasts are mine!" Yong-Soo cried out, making Yao stiffen and hunch over protectively.

"Umm…."

"Well, it's okay if Yao-Yao does not want to partner up with me. I still have Lithuania to be with, da?" Ivan remarked up brightly, gesturing to the now trembling Baltic State next to him.

Yao felt his heart drop in dejection and tried to tune out Ivan's voice. However, the Russian continued.

"After all, you might see that Toris, here, is a very diligent worker. He makes me happy, da?~"

Yao mentally begged the Russian to stop.

"I talked about my dreams with him, you know. He listens to me~"

Never before had Yao experience such feelings of humiliation. He did not take in account that Toris was one of the people who spent the most time with Ivan.

"Lithuania can be my beloved partner. He is one of the only people who truly cares about me, da?~" Ivan turned lovingly towards Toris.

"I-I…" Toris stammered, shooting furtive glances between the ominously smiling Russian and his Polish best friend who was now standing up and stomping over.

Toris closed his eyes to brace himself for the unavoidable vocal confrontation from Feliks. The Polish man clicked his tongue angrily and raised his nail filer menacingly at Ivan.

"Now, like, look here, Liet is, like, totally mine….Beeyotch."

"Is it wrong to like a person, Poland? Especially when they will become one with me anyway?~"

The Lithuanian winced and quietly prayed for anyone, just anyone, to take over and stop Feliks before he starts rattling away and threatening Ivan to make his capital of Warsaw in his territory. What came next totally surprised him.

"Oh, for all the Chinese dragons in the sky, what the hell is wrong with you, aru?" Yao roared, slammed his palms into the table. The nations looked at him with piqued interest. The Chinese man glared at Ivan with anger and anguish.

"Darn it, Ivan! What do you want from me? You stalk me everyday, stealing my stuff, and basically forcing yourself in my life, aru!"

"Now, Yao-Yao, calm down. You are acting quite irrational-"

"Irrational? You call me, IRRATIONAL?"

This was not the salvation that Toris had in mind but he'll take it since it took Ivan's and Felik's attentions away from him and each other.

"Almost everyday, you ask me if I will become one for you! I never expected to love you back but I did anyway, aru!" Yao's voice still boomed with anger and sorrow. Yong Soo watched this drama scene unfold with fascination, writing ideas down for another popular K-drama. Ivan watched Yao with his mouth agape.

"I like you! Wo xihuan ni! What do you want from me?" Yao's voice broke down to hoarse whimpers. He can't believe that he was reacting like this himself. "A-and now….you rejected me and sweep Toris off his feet instead…"

"Yao-Yao…."

"Don't you 'Yao-Yao' me! You know that I had feelings for you! I confessed to you! Two times, no less, aru! I gave you flowers! But no, you ignored all of that and went off to pursue Toris instead!" Yao pointed angrily; his Chinese silk brocade wrinkled. His golden eyes burned into Ivan's skull. As if, out of breath, the Chinese man collapsed and clamped his hands on the table to steady himself. "Wo ai ni….I love you…jerk."

No sooner the words left his mouth, the smaller man found himself in the arms of the Russian.

"S-Shen me?"

Amethyst eyes stared into the golden eyes with adoration and triumph. Ivan leaned in and planted a sloppy kiss on the Chinese man's lips. Many gasps and stares attacked poor Yao's eyes and ears. On instinct, he tried to pull back but Ivan's one of hands grasped the back of his neck and squeezed the nape harshly, making the other gasp. Yao's cheeks flush red as he felt horribly conscious of everyone's stares. Ivan plundered his mouth with his tongue. Good lord, this is what he had set himself up to? It wasn't that Yao didn't like being kissed. Letting out an unconscious soft moan made it quickly established that the Asian was enjoying himself whether his mind protested against the pleasurable and rough treatment.

Ivan detached his lips from Yao whose cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. The Chinese man was breathless and dazed. The Russian smiled at the other nations sweetly before announcing, "You see now, Yao-Yao is mine. We made this point publicly established, da~?"

The nations nodded in a dumbfound manner. Yao wished he could crawl into a hole and die. The whole conference room was silent until Alfred spoke up.

"Whoa, man, never knew you had the hots for the Commie bastard!"

As if Alfred's remark lit a fuse, the nations suddenly murmured over this new revelation while some of them walked over and gave the two, now together, men their congratulations.

"Oh, for the love of God, are all you wankers gay?"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Arthur. We all know you would like America's Florida shoved up your ass any day."

"Shut the bloody hell up, Francis!"

"M' wife n' I c'ngr'tul'te y' two."

"Berwald, I am not your wife but yes, we offer our congratulations."

"Aww, Romano, it's like that time you went yelling at me for spending a week in Belgium!"

"N-no, it's not! At least, you're a tomato bastard and not some…scary big Russian guy."

"I need an aspirin…."

"Shall I fetch one for you, Mr. Austria?"

"For the love of God, must I shoot you all? Have some decency! There are still minors here! Look at my sister! Her face is dazed and her nose! She's suffering from some internal hemorrhage!"

"I need a beer…now…."

"Tell me about it, West. My awesome self is confused. WE NEED TWO AWESOME MUGS OF BEER!"

"Vee~ I have pasta, Luddy!"

"Do you see now, Wan-chan? This is why my country makes a lot of money from promoting this sort of subject. Now, please wipe that drool from the side of your mouth."

It finally clicked in Yao's mind that the reason why Ivan always rejected him. He recounted that every time he made a move on him, it was always done in private where no one would notice to minimize the embarrassment. He should have known that Ivan would love nothing more than to make his love for Yao public and make him acknowledge that just as passionately AND embarrassing. The Russian probably wanted to make it clear that yes, Yao is his and he loved him back. With that new revelation, the Chinese man felt like an idiot, and then he felt anger.

"You planned this, didn't you, Ivan?" Yao said quietly.

"Of course, my dear Yao-Yao~! I wanted to make it clear that you are mine to the whole world~!"

Yao felt duped. He inadvertently set himself up for embarrassment and played his part in the Russian's trap of declaring his undying love shamelessly in front of the whole world.

"How dare you! Why you-"

"Since we are now married, we must officially become one, da~"

"Wait, what? No, I don't want to-Where are you putting your hands, aru?"

Ivan happily threw Yao over his shoulder and carried him like a potato sack over the room with the intent of finding the nearest possible horizontal surface to screw him on as Yao would find himself uncomfortable, being pounded into a hard wooden table. Ah, the typical yaoi way.

The other nations did not notice Yao screaming for Ivan to put him down as they were too busy with their own problems and bickering.

Somewhere in a room after a couple hours later….

Ivan smiled to himself as he continued his staring session at Yao's sleeping form. The Chinese man slept soundly. He collapsed from exhaustion after playing the 'bouncy bed game' for a couple of hours.

Suddenly, the Russian remembered something. He sat up and tucked the blanket a bit over Yao's bare body before reaching over for his cell phone on his night table. He scrolled down his contact list and smiled after finding the person. He pressed the call button under the name, "Capitalist Fatass."

Ring.

"Howdy! Hero speaking!"

"Hello there, Mr. America~"

"Oh! What do you want, Commie bastard?"

"I believe I am obligated to thank you. Proposing such a false and ridiculous proposition at yesterday's World Conference is your specialty." Ivan answered with a bright tone as he calmly twirled a lock of Yao's long hair with a finger. American tourists are like flies. They will never stop flying at places. Ever. The day American tourism comes to a stop is the day when he will agree to marry his sister, Natalia.

The other nations will soon find out from their bosses that 'Depression-that-threatens-the-life-of-tourism' was just a ploy. Luckily, the American gets pummeled. Not the Russian who proposed the idea.

"Haha! I'm a hero and such and-what?"

"I shall say these two words slowly for you. The hamburgers must have rotted your brain, da? Thank. You."

"Uh, haha! Of course, I deserve praise as I am a hero! Dude, I can't believe you just wanted me to say that to set up a trap for Panda guy!"

"Well, it worked, did it not?"

"Haha, of course, it did! Stirring up a false topic to yank Panda dude's ponytail really worked out! You would have never accomplish that without my help!"

"Do not call Yao such absurd and mocking names."

"...This means that the curse you put on Iggy is taken off, right?"

"Da~"

A moment of silence passed between Alfred and Ivan. Even from the phone, Alfred can vaguely feel the ominous violet aura dripping from his phone. Of course, the American thought it was just the weather.

"Whew! Good! Iggy was starting to go crazy! He cleansed himself in holy water four times today! By the way, hey, you also promised me some access information about those nuclear weapons thingehs-"

"Whatever are you talking about? Good bye~"

"No, wait! You said if I helped you, you would also give me-"

Ivan calmly hung up and placed the phone back in his bag. Truthfully, he never expected Yao to confront him about his feelings, not that he was displeased about it. The Russian just merely took advantage of that opportunity and just added more wood to that fire to provoke Yao to confess his feelings in public. Ivan was not stupid; he just played innocent. Luckily, Yao was too hung up about his love for him to realize that yes, the Russian could play dumb and lead him straight into a trap.

Oh, the joys of manipulating others. Ivan not only got who he wanted (Yao) but he also got an upcoming free show of seeing Alfred being beaten to the pulp for giving the world a heart attack after spreading a lie about the death of American tourism.

Life was so good.

Ivan kol'd.

/

How is it? Is it to your liking and such? I got another friend to review the personalities of my take on China and Russia's relationship. She said it was okay and gave me these points.

China: He's a hard worker with girly hair and the personality of a tsundere. Let your mind develop on that.

Russia: He would happily kill a person to see if they bleed pretty rainbows. He's one cute manipulative bastard.

Please review and tell me how I did on this. I truly hope my friend, Danny, likes this. Review!


End file.
